1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed a technique for an outboard motor having a transmission interposed at a power transmission shaft between an internal combustion engine and a propeller to transmit an output of the engine to the propeller, which technique is configured to select a gear position (ratio) of the transmission from the first and second speeds based on an engine speed and a manipulation amount of a throttle lever, change the engine output in speed with the selected gear position and transmit it to the propeller, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-190671. In the reference, also when the boat mounted with the outboard motor is traveled backward, the transmission is selectively changeable in gear position to establish the first or second speed.